


set our bones to burning

by KelpietheThundergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain's hands were steadier.</p>
<p>Right from the start, when they picked up bones and teeth from dusty sun-baked ground, they never faltered once. No tremor, no fear. But for a long time, they prayed. They kept praying. For a long time. </p>
<p>There were no screams from him, either. He was silent. Like a stone, down a deep dark well. But there were screams from others, then. Many screams, more and more. It was very loud, back then, and it grew louder still. For a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set our bones to burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirrofarfalla (singsilverlight)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pirrofarfalla+%28singsilverlight%29).



> Because she is worthy.

 

 

 

 

**set our bones to burning**

 

_set our bones to burning_

_start inside_

_and then, let's run with this_

–

_i have to have_

_destruction_

 

 

 

 

 

Cain's hands were steadier.

 

Right from the start, when they picked up bones and teeth from dusty sun-baked ground, they never faltered once. No tremor, no fear. But for a long time, they prayed. They kept praying. For a long time.

 

There were no screams from him, either. He was silent. Like a stone, down a deep dark well. But there were screams from others, then. Many screams, more and more. It was very loud, back then, and it grew louder still. For a long time.

 

The light grew brighter, every day. It was blinding. It blinded. Many screamed, while it set fire to their flesh. There were more voices, too. They spoke the same, but different. They didn't belong, but they belonged. Their whispers, they were born of this. Cain had made them this.

 

And then, he slaughtered them with it again. His hands were steady still, but now, they often went away. Now, there was falling. Falling down.

 

And sinking. Way down deep, and cold, and _destroy_ – destroy no more.

 

>

 

 

There was a cage, and sky, and cage again.

 

But now, someone else is calling. There is someone else. There was never someone else, before. Calling. It is loud. They cannot hear it. It's all _anguish_. Pain, like a blinding flame.

 

That someone else, he is different. His strength a cord like iron, but there's dying all around. There's fear, still too much fear. But there's barely any praying. He's dying, but he is not yet dead. He still has to die.

 

The call is answered. And finally, there's singing in the air again.

 

>

 

 

This someone else, he yearns for calm. Calm, it can be given.

 

Their hands, they aren't steady. They shake, they shake all the time. But more when they're away. The grip is more despair than fury yet, but it gets easier. It gets easier.

 

There is a lot of screaming, once more, but now it's all inside. But it will get louder outside, soon. It will get easier. That someone will be quiet, soon. Maybe there will even be laughter again.

 

There will be burning red suns, and creation, again.

 

>

 

 

Finally, that someone else dies.

 

It's been so long, so long. At last, there is the quiet. At last, there's no more night and day, no shaking ground. It's all calm, all acceptance.

 

But it's still not right. There is a blue-green cord of sadness under all black death. It's numbed and helpless, but it doesn't go away. It has no aim and not a voice, but it is in the way. It distracts. It makes that someone try to drown himself, even when he cannot die.

 

The weight is gone, the anguish, it is gone. But there is need now for direction. For destruction. Destruction of _outside_. And of more, of much more.

 

Of ever more.

 

>

 

 

From one beat to the next, the time is set back.

 

Death is life again. It is jarring, even through the separation. The pain wells up again like the oceans from the past, waves that crash with thunder against what should be lifeless stone.

 

But the calling follows on its heels soon enough. There is no staying away. The sign will not let that someone else stay away. Shaking starts, yearning starts. Addiction, addiction.

 

That someone, he is trying to drown again.

 

He is weaker, and weakened. But set to burning, he could be a fire never known before.

 

>

 

 

Time is endless, and victorious once more.

 

That someone else's hands are back, and heavy with guilt. Shaking, and then steady. There now, is resolve, surrender.

 

Cain is calling. He is _shining_. He wants to burn into the ground.

 

His hands are steady. So sure, so lucid. High in the air, his song. If Cain runs, destruction runs with him. It's like it always was. His hands are steady.

 

And then they're bleeding, then they're gone.

 

It's that someone else, who picks up bones and teeth from dust and dirt.

 

Screams, and laughter, song – all lost.

 

There's tears instead, and iron. Sadness and exhaustion built a wall higher than the sky, the waste of land. Every thing is shaking now. Every thing is given away. That someone else, he is trying to give it away, to give it far away.

 

That someone, he is quiet on his own now. He is calm, now.

 

 

 

 

 

But that someone, his bones are not yet ash. He will breathe in, and he will breathe out, again. There is time. Always, there is time.

 

Things will want to burn again. The river burns. He is destroyed.

 

Destroy, anew. Again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
